vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Akilnathan Logeswaran
Akilnathan Logeswaran (* 16. Oktober 1988 in München) ist ein deutscher Aktivist für Menschenrechte und für ein vereintes Europa. Leben Logeswaran wuchs im Münchener Stadtbezirk Feldmoching-Hasenbergl auf. Seine Mutter ist Deutsche, sein Vater ein aus Sri Lanka stammender Tamile.Jetzt.de: Was ist "Pulse of Europe"? Er studierte Volkswirtschaft und informationsorientierte Betriebswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Augsburg, der Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien sowie dem Indian Institute of Management Calcutta und ist ein CEMS International Management Absolvent. Während seines Studiums arbeitete er für die Vereinten Nationen und leitete 2014 die deutsche Delegation beim Europäischen Jugend-Event des Europäischen Parlaments in Straßburg.Süddeutsche.de: Weltbürger aus Leidenschaft Zudem erstellte Logeswaran die Facebook Seite der Campus Cat, einem Kater der auf dem Campus der Universität Augsburg lebt und überregional Beachtung in den Medien gefunden hat.Süddeutsche.de: Prof. Dr. Miau aus Augsburg Für die Initiative wurde Logeswaran für den Augsburger Medienpreis 2014 nominiert.Augsburger Medienpreis: 165 – Akilnathan Logeswaran 2007 begann Logeswarans Aktivistenlaufbahn im Rahmen des Projekts "communal08", welches vom Kreisjugendring München-Stadt in Kooperation mit dem Münchner Jugendrat durchgeführt wurde. Dabei erarbeiteten die Teilnehmer jugendpolitische Forderungen an die Stadt, welche für die Kommunalwahl in München 2008 an Politiker und Parteien übergeben wurden.Kreisjugendring München-Stadt: communal08Kreisjugendring München-Stadt: K3 Nummer 1 Jahrgang 2008 Logeswaran ist Sonderbotschafter der Initiative Free Interrail, die allen EU-Bürgern zum 18. Geburtstag eine vierwöchige, kostenlose Nutzung eines Interrailtickets ermöglichen soll, um die Vielfalt Europas zu erleben und für mehr Völkerverständigung zu sorgen.FreeInterrail.eu: Ambassadors Für sein Engagement als Gründer der Initiative Pave The Way, einer Eigeninitiative der Stipendiaten des Programms Geh’ Deinen Weg der Deutschlandstiftung Integration mit dem Ziel junge Menschen mit Migrationshintergrund in der Persönlichkeitsbildung zu unterstützen wurde er für den Deutschen Engagementpreis 2014 nominiert. Seit April 2015 ist er Mitglied des Münchener Hubs der Global Shaper Community vom Weltwirtschaftsforums.CEMS: CEMS students recruited to join World Economic Forum's Global Shaper communityGlobalShapers.org: Munich Hub 2017 wurde Logeswaran zudem in den Beirat der Global Shaper gewählt. Er war einer von 37 Youth Champions, die für das Weltwirtschaftsforum ein neues Konzept für Europa entwickelt haben, das beim Jahrestreffen in Davos 2018 den europäischen Regierungschefs vorgestellt wurde.New Concept for Europe Huffington Post Deutschland listet Logeswaran als einen von 50 Menschen die dazu beitrugen, die Flüchtlingskrise in Deutschland ab 2015 zu lösen.HuffPost: 50 Menschen, die WIRKLICH dabei helfen, die Flüchtlingskrise zu lösen - und die zeigen, was JEDER VON UNS tun kann 2017 war Logeswaran einer der Mitgründer der Münchener Gruppe der euroföderalistische Bürgerbewegung Stand Up For Europe. Er ist Unterstützer der überparteilichen und unabhängigen Bürgerinitiative Pulse of EuropeDeutschlandfunk Nova: Pulse of Europe Sonntags spielt EuropaTAZ.de: Die Bewegung „Pulse of Europe“ Nicht perfekt, doch dringend nötig und seit Februar 2017 Mitglied im Think Tank 30 des Club of Rome, einem Netzwerk junger Leute um die 30, die sich mit Zukunftsfragen auseinandersetzen.ThinkTank30.de: Akilnathan Logeswaran Für sein Engagement für ein vereintes Europa und als Aktivist für Menschenrechte wurde er vom Forbes Magazin in der Kategorie Recht und Politik als 30 under 30 in Europe 2018 gekürt.Forbes: Akilnathan Logeswaran Logeswaran ist Mitglied der Sozialdemokratischen Partei Deutschlands und Juror des Shining Stars of Europe Video Wettbewerbs der Europäischen Kommission und des Europäischen Parlaments.Shining Stars of Europe:Jury Members of the fifth edition Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Aktivist Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Mann